Hardcore
by Casper1
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls are tired of being good


-Hardcore-

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls I'm just writing a story about them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Utonium household a figure walked down the stairs making sure not to make a noise. Walking towards the lab the figure looked around to make sure no one was watching, quietly opening the door the mysterious person walked down the stairs. At the bottom the figure turned on the light, the person is revealed to be Buttercup. She is carrying with her a small bag.

Walking towards the lab table Buttercup took out a cauldron and placed it on the table. Taking out the ingredients of the bag: snips, and snail, and puppy dog tails. Buttercup carefully put the ingredients into the cauldron, and even more carefully poured in the chemical X.

BOOM!

The force of the explosion throws Buttercup back. Rubbing her head Buttercup looked around the lab hopping not to bother anyone. The door to the lab opened and a red head came in.

Red head: "Do you want to wake the neighborhood Buttercup?"

Buttercup grinned sheepishly: "Sorry Blossom."

Blossom: "Be more quieter from now on, okay."

With that Blossom left, Buttercup walked towards the glowing cauldron. Looking inside she found it empty. _Did I do something wrong? Thought Buttercup. _

Voice: "Looking for us?"

Turning towards the voice Buttercup sees the Rowdyruff Boys hovering behind her.

The one who spoke first a red head: "Hey your one of those Powerpuff Girls."

A black hair: "We are going to kick your butt!"

The Rowdyruff Boys charge at her.

Buttercup raises her hands in defense: "Don't you want to know why we brought you back."

The boys stop and look at her in confusion.

Red head: "We?"

Buttercup: "Yea, my sisters and me."

Red head: "Oh . . . why did you bring us back?"

Buttercup: "If you come up stairs with me, Blossom will tell you."

They watched her suspiciously.

Blond boy: "How do we know we can trust you and you guys won't kiss us again?"

Buttercup scowled: "Like anyone wants to kiss you guys again."

Blond boy: "Yea like anyone wants to be kissed by you girls."

Buttercup glares at the blond kid: "Say that again and you're dead."

Red head stands between them: "Okay both of you knock it off."

Buttercup and the blond kid glare at each other before turning away.

Red head: "Okay girl lets stop wasting time and let's hear why you brought us back."

Buttercup scowled: "Okay, follow me."

With out cleaning up Buttercup lead the boys to the kitchen. The table had a plate of cookies and 3 glasses of milk. Sitting on two of the chairs was Blossom and Bubbles. Buttercup sat on Blossoms right.

Blossom gestures to the seats across from them: "Have a seat. Have some cookies and a glass of milk."

Looking at them suspiciously the Rowdyruff Boys sat down across from their counterparts. Brick took a cookie and inspected it before taking a bit. 

Brick mouth full of cookie: "Mmm."

Butch and Boomer watched their brother eat the cookie, then took a cookie them self. Each took a bit chewing the cookie slowly, swallowing the boys look at each other for a second before grabbing as much cookies as they could.

Blossom smiled at the boys: "Eat, there are enough cookies."

When the boys were done with the plate of cookies Bubbles came in with another and Buttercup refilled their cups. 

Blossom: " Boys . . . I know when we first meet we didn't get along. You trying to destroy us and us tried to defeat you. And then us destroying you. But . . . well we have decided . . . we don't want to be supers heroes anymore!"

The Rowdyruff Buff chock on the cookies their eating.

Brick surprised: "What?"

Bubbles frustrated: "We don't want to be the good guys anymore."

Buttercup: "Yea, that's why we brought you guy's back."

Boomer confused: "What do you guys want us to do?"

Blossom sighs: "We want you guys to teach us to be hard core."

Bubbles nods: "We would have asked Mojo Jojo but he's not hard core enough."

Buttercup: "Nether our any of the other villains of Townsville."

Blossom: "So we decided to bring you guy's back because you were the strongest of the villains we ever fought."

Bubbles puts up her fist: "And the most hard core."

Butch grins: "You got that right!"

Brick rubs his chin: "So you want to be hard core. If we help you with this what do we get out of this?"

Blossom thinks for a second: "You can destroy Townsville without having anyone stopping you . . . you can take over Townsville . . . we'll make you more cookies?"

The Rowdyruff Boys grinned: "Deal."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Powerpuff Girls stood in order while the Rowdyruff Boys stood in front of them hands on hips. Brick was pacing back and forth in front of them.

Brick: "To be hard core you have to be tough, rude, mean, and above all ruthless. You got that?"

Powerpuff Girls: "Yes sir." 

Brick smirks: "No saving Townsville, no fighting bad guy because you're the bad guys now. And you beat up pathetic sissies, like the Mayor -"

Brick was interrupted by the hotline ringing. Blossom quickly answered it.

Blossom: "Hello Powerpuff Hotline . . . hello Mayor . . . someone stole a priceless diamond from the museum . . . okay Mayor we're on our way. Come on girls there's trouble."

The Powerpuff Girls fly off leaving behind a streak of color. The Rowdyruff Boys stands on the lawn watching them leave arms crossed.

Boomer: "Shouldn't we stop them?"

Brick scowl: "I guess we should."

The Rowdyruff Boys take off after the Powerpuff Girls. Flying in front of them, the Rowdyruff Boys stop in front of them. The Powerpuff Girls stop when they see them blocking their way.

Blossom impatient: "What are you guys doing?"

Brick: "Trying unsuccessfully to turn you guys hardcore."

Blossom grinned sheepishly: "Oh yea, we forgot."

Butch: "No kidding."

Brick frowns: "If you guys want to be hardcore no more saving Townsville."

Bubbles in horror: "NO MORE SAVING TOWNSVILLE. WE'RE SUPERHEROES THAT'S WHAT WE'RE SUPPOSE TO DO!"

Boomer: "I thought you wanted to be a bad guy for once and not save Townville?"

Bubbles: "Well I do but . . . but not saving Townsville? How do we do that?"

Brick: "Simple don't answer the hotline anymore."

The Powerpuff Girls: "DON'T ANSWER THE HOTLINE!"

Blossom: "Your crazy!"

Buttercup: "That's impossible!"

Bubbles: "But what about Townsville?"

The Rowdyruff Boys sigh, Butch: "This is going to be harder then we thought."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Powerpuff Girls house ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girls are sitting on the couch. In front of them is the hotline phone, it is ringing and won't stop. The Powerpuff Girls watch it, sweat forms on their brows each one of them wanted to answer the phone. 

Boomer watches them: "Don't do it. Let it ring."

Brick: "You can do it."

Butch: "Bet you $5 they don't make it."

Buttercup sarcastically: "Thanks for the support."

Butch: "No problem."

Blossom screams: "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

Blossom flies towards the hotline, when she reached it she lifted her fist and slammed it down braking the phone. 

Blossom smirked: "There, now that, that is done what's next?"

Brick grinned: "Next it's time to do something bad."

Bubbles: "Like what?"

Brick rubbing his chin, looks around the house: "Why don't you make a mess of the house."

Buttercup: "That's so easy."

The Powerpuff Girls start breaking windows, doors, pictures, ripping couches, breaking the TV, throwing things around and making a big mess.

Boomer looks around: "Nice, very nice. But you forgot one thing."

Bubbles: "What's that?"

Boomer goes towards the Professor's Lab: "Down here."

The Powerpuff Girls gasp.

~~~ Same time ~~~~

Blossom: "That's the Professor's Lab!"

Bubbles: "The Professor said we shouldn't go in there!"

Buttercup: "The Professor will get mad!"

Brick sighed: "I thought you guys wanted to be hardcore."

The Powerpuff Girls: "We do!"

Butch: "Then what are you waiting for?"

The girls hover towards the lab. Looking at Blossom for a second, she looks around then nods her head. The Powerpuff Girls start braking beakers, tables, and destroying machine and everything else in the lab. When their done the Powerpuff Girls hover over the destroyed lab, panting slightly.

Butch: "Not bad girls."

Brick nods: "You're almost hardcore, except you need to do one more thing."

Blossom halfheartedly: "What now?"

Brick grins: "Destroy Townsville."

Blossom: "YOUR CRAZY!"

Buttercup: "Yea!"

The Rowdyruff Boys sigh: "DO YOU WANT TO BE HARDCORE OR NOT!"

Blossom sighs in defeat: "Fine, fine lets go girls."

The Powerpuff Girls fly off towards Townsville with the Rowdyruff Boy flying behind them. It's early in the morning and only a few people where up. The Powerpuff Girls hovered over Townsville for a second, taking a deep breath they flow down towards Townsville. 

When they reached Townsville they started to produce havoc , braking parked cars, destroying stores, and destroying anything else they can get their hands on. The Rowdyruff Boys hovered over Townsville watching the girls. When they where done the girls flow towards the Rowdyruff. 

Bubbles: "That felt great!"

Blossom: "That was exhilarating."

Buttercup: "That kicked butt!"

The Rowdyruff Boys smiled.

Brick: "Now you guys are hardcore."

Powerpuff Girls: "Yea!"

Butch: "Yea! Let's go destroy some more things."

Blossom: "Actually, we are going to clean up all the mess we did."

Rowdyruff Boys: "WHAT!?"

Buttercup: "Being hardcore was fun, but we like being superheroes better."

Boomer stuttering: "W . . . What? You guys went throw all that to go back being the good guys?"

Bubbles smiled: "It's better being the good guys instead of being the bad guys."

Blossom nods: "Yea, the rewards are better."

With that the Powerpuff Girls fly down towards Townsville and start cleaning up the mess they had made. The Rowdyruff Boys watch them, their mouth hanging open in surprise.

Butch: "Dude, girls are crazy."

Boomer: "I know what you mean."

Brick: "Girls? Who knows what goes through their minds."

With a sigh the Rowdyruff Boys fly off towards Mojo Jojo.

Brick: "Let's go visit pops."

Boomer & Butch: "Yea!"

~~~~~~~~~~~Powerpuff Girls ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bubbles giggling: "It was fun being bad."

Buttercup: "Yea. Did you see the look on the boy's face."

Bubbles: "Yea, they looked at us like we were crazy."

Blossom giggles: "Yea, boys who knows what goes throw their minds."

THE END


End file.
